Bad Luck Charm
Qrow Otur has fallen in love with Huli Shang. But due to what she had already been through and with flesh deep scars etched into her memories, he is reluctant to confess his love to her fearing he would bring her more pain than what she already has to endure. So for his assignment in Muse-ic Class he decides to dedicate a song cover for her and to finally vent out what he's feeling. Note: Yes, another RWBY song (yayyyyyy). But seriously after listening to this song about Qrow Branwen (ps whom I based Qrow Otur off of) I was inspired to have Qrow Otur do a piano cover of it. Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or the Song, all of which belongs to '' Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum and Jeff Williams. All alterations to the lyrics were made to fit the situation, please support the initial release. '''Apollo: Alright, thank you Adagio Muse for your original song. A+ as usual. Next, um Qrow, Qrow Otur, its your turn to present your assignment.' Qrow Otur: * walks over to the piano and sits down* Before I start I just wanna say, I'm dedicating this song cover to the girl I love, even though I can't be with her. *Inhales* Alright here goes. Qrow begins playing the intro of the song, suddenly he begins to play it at an inhumanely fast rate and finally begins to sing: Pain Is your reward for being near me. Fate Won't be your friend when I'm around. Blame Me for the tragedies that follow. Grave The situations that surround. I'm a harbinger, I cannot lie, I will change the color of your life. I don't mean to bring you pain, But I will, just why, I can't explain. I am no one's blessing, I'll just bring you harm. I'm a cursed black cat, I'm an albatross, I'm a mirror broken, Sad to say, I'm your bad luck charm. As Qrow continues to play everyone notices tears running down his face Shame I hang my head in constant sorrow Rain On every day you need the light Strain To see some fortune in tomorrow Bane Is what I am to every life You should trust one thing Take my advice If you linger close It's a hefty price You and I are not the same You don't want the burden of my name I am no one's blessing I'll just bring you harm I'm a cursed black cat I'm an albatross I'm a mirror broken Sad to say I'm your bad luck charm A guaranteed catastrophe A tear that's bound to fall A sure train wreck And you'll soon regret The day I came to call *'Piano speed intensifies*' I'm cursed black cat I'm an albatross I'm a mirror broken Sad to say, I'm your bad luck charm Qrow ends his song and looks at Apollo, whom just like everyone, has a shocked expression on his face. Qrow simply wiped the tears away from his bruised face (from years of abuse much like Huli) and walks back to his seat without saying a word. Category:Fan Webisodes